


Nursery Rhymes

by tarie



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has fight in her somewhere, but she doesn't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Rhymes

"They're everywhere. Everywhere you are. Everywhere you aren't. Can't think can't feel can't be. They want you. They..." Her brow furrows until she can decipher the next _thing_ , then relaxes. "...crave...you."

The woman behind the bars is still beautiful, even if her body is tired and drained and bad. River can see that about her. Even darkness can have a loveliness to it, and this woman is so lovely, lovely like dainty shards of glass and brainpans so full they can't help but leak.

A shudder, then the woman moans. She cannot understand anymore; she has lost her way. They know that because they are within her and against her. They thrive.

River can see how her lips purse and move briefly before energy is lost. She has fight in her somewhere, but she doesn't understand it.

When River closes her eyes, she sees flame and candle and dog. She sees Bellatrix and a man-dog, sly laughing muzzle with paws fierce and fast. Proud. Pride.

"Hark hark the dogs do bark," River sings to herself, balancing carefully on one foot.

The woman's mouth purses and moves again and this time there is sound. A bark, then a howl.

"Prayer for the dying, but they don't know they're dead," River whispers, perfectly pirouetting. Then she, too, howls.


End file.
